Exiles Vol 1 63
Apparently, on Earth-4400, after the Exiles were on their merry way, the Bugs back in the Crystal Palace retrieved the time-displaced leftovers from that world in order to minimize the further risk of time-stream contamination. So all of the dead Exiles and Weapon Xers were gathered and placed in the Stasis Wall rather than being sent back to their own realities. The bugs didn't know Hyperion's physiology, that each cell in his body is like a little battery, soaking up any daylight it is exposed to, and regrowing parts that were missing. By the time the Bugs figured it out, it was too late, and he was able to blast his way out of the wall and take over the palace. Hyperion explains that back on his own Earth, the Humans who lived there didn't stop fighting him until the entire planet had been nuked and he was the only person alive left. The Worker Bug sent to revive the one person who can save the multiverse scans the Stasis wall for the person he's looking for, and ends up releasing Beak. Hyperion continues to recount his recent history, and the history of the Crystal Palace. It seems the bugs just happened to find the palace outside of space and time, and it serves as an ancient observatory that overlooks every other reality in the multiverse. As they started to map the realities for scientific posterity, they somehow did something that cracked all creation, and were forced to recruit people to fix their mistakes since they're genetically non-violent and couldn't do the violent work associated with fixing realities. They created the Timebroker as a friendly interface between them and the new teams, fearing bringing anyone to the actual palace would cause them to be on their own. Hyperion comes to the point behind revealing all the history. He's become bored of ruling alone, and wants the Exiles to join him as he conquers every reality worth bothering with. Namora appears, siding with Hyperion, as long as he leaves her home reality untouched. But Hyperion isn't fooled, he can see inside people, and he knows it's just Morph pretending to be Namora to get the drop on him. He blasts Morph with his Flash Vision, and the real Namora appears, smacking him in the face, and starting the brawl of the Century! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Dead heroes in Flashback: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Various Soldiers from Earth-4400 ** * In the Stasis Gallery: ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Cameo from realities: ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** Locations: * The Timebroker's Headquarters, ** The Control Room ** The ** The Desert Beyond Space and Time ** The Stasis Gallery * Giant Blonde Dudes Reality * * ** , * * Tan Skrulls Reality * Blue Blast Reality * * * * * * * * * * Items: * The Tallus * Various Crystal Palace Tech * Magik's Vehicles: * | Solicit = It all starts here! The story where all your questions will be answered! Why is the Timebroker so evil all of a sudden?! Who are the Timebreakers?! Who’s been pulling the strings all along?! And when the heck is Beak going to make himself useful?! You won’t want to miss this one, folks! This is the big one! | Notes = * | Trivia = * In , the figure to Sunfire's right in the Stasis Gallery is Hulk (Jen Walters), in #63, the figure to her right has tan skin, not green. Furthermore, in Exiles #64, Sunfire's legs are shown to the left of The Vision. Apparently her body moves around within the Stasis Gallery. * As Hyperion recounts his death on Earth-4400, a tan-skinned, dead Namor is shown hanging from The Spider's webs in Times Square, however, in , Namor was shown to be green-skinned and working with the British team, The Invaders, who were specifically never called in to deal with the Hyperion threat. The discrepancy between the two Namors is never resolved. | Recommended = | Links = }}